Welcome to Divas
by anderpson
Summary: Kurt has heard of Blaine Anderson, who hasn't? The egotistical diva, the headliner - the one everybody comes to see. When Kurt joins Divas and is left alone with Blaine one night, he finds that the other man's reputation really does precede him. (smutty one-shot.)


**A/N: I wrote this a while ago after watching _Diva_ but I only posted it on Tumblr Thanks to Emma (emmylital) for the help with this! ****Warnings for sex, yay.**

* * *

"This is not strawberry!"

Kurt heard the shouting as soon as he entered the room, the scene that he was met with was one that he had not expected. Of course he had heard of how high maintenance Blaine Anderson was, but the poor woman was _crying_.

"I specifically asked for strawberry, I cannot go on smelling of _pineapple_," Blaine continued to shout as the woman continued to cry. He was shaking what seemed to be hair gel in front of her face. "I should not have to put up with this, I am going to have to go on without any gel."

Blaine threw the tub of gel to the floor and gave one last glare to the woman before storming right past Kurt and out of the room.

That was all it took before the woman broke down sobbing. There were other people in the dressing room who ignored the commotion as if it were a regular occurrence. "What have I let myself in for?" Kurt mumbled to himself.

"Hey, hey," he said as he approached the crying woman. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively, gently laying a hand onto her shoulder.

She looked up at him, her make-up was ruined, mascara running down her face. "H-hi," she said between sobs, her crying had yet to cease. "Y-you must b-be Kurt Hummel, i-if you would just go t-to Gary over there, he-he'll help you o-out."

Unsure of what to say, he gave her a thankful smile and squeezed her shoulder before walking over to the blonde man with a mustache, that the woman had pointed to. "You think she would have switched to waterproof mascara by now," he heard on the way from one of the girls at the dressing tables.

"Gary?" he questioned as he walked up to man.

"Ah, hello. Kurt Hummel?" Kurt nodded in confirmation. "Great! Welcome to _Divas!_"

* * *

Divas was one of the most notorious nightclubs in New York City, famous for its performers who danced and sang whilst patrons watched and drank, it was the best place to go of a weekend.

Kurt had sat many a time, entranced by the performances. Applying for a job had been a long shot, but here he was waiting to go on with Tina and Unique, two of the other workers to warm up for the headliner: Blaine Anderson.

"Come on Kurt, we're on," Tina said, dragging him towards the stage. He went out and danced and sung his heart out; it was amazing that he was getting paid for this.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Porcelain?"

Kurt had been at Divas for over a month and this was the first time Blaine Anderson had ever spoken to him. Kurt didn't cringe at the stage name any more, he didn't like it, but he had learnt to cope with it. Once he had gotten settled in, he had met the lady who owned the club and she had told him that he needed a stage name, she offered three and 'Porcelain' was the least ridiculous of them all.

"Well hello, Blaine."

Of course Blaine Anderson didn't have a stage name ("People should not be deprived of my name," Kurt had heard him say one night, "I refuse to be associated with some cheap alias.").

"Yes, yes," Blaine said, waving off Kurt's greeting. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

He probably should have been at home, the club had shut over an hour ago, but he had texted Rachel letting her know he would be home later than usual. "I wanted to go over this move I messed up tonight. That's the beauty of the stage though, right? I get to do it all over again tomorrow night."

"Hmm," Blaine said, sounding completely uninterested in what Kurt had to say.

"What about you?" Kurt tried, he wanted to keep an open mind when it came to Blaine, but the man was making it hard for him.

"Nothing really."

"Lovely," Kurt said sarcastically, unable to help himself with a snappy retort as Blaine was really starting to piss him off.

"Excuse me?" Blaine questioned, finally turning to face Kurt from where he was sat at his dressing table.

Kurt fixed him with a sickeningly sweet smile. "Oh nothing, just enjoying this wonderful conversation with you."

Blaine stood up from his chair and placed a hand on his hip. "Do you not know who I am?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Kurt couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from his chest at the clichè, egotistical line. Blaine did not seem at all amused however, his face morphing into a scowl.

He started walking slowly towards Kurt, and it should have been intimidating really; even though Blaine was shorter than most, there was no question of how much power he radiated, but it was all lost due to the fluffy pink jacket he was wearing.

"What's so funny, Porcelain?"

"My name is Kurt."

"I really don't care."

Suddenly Blaine was close enough that Kurt could feel his warm breath against his face and - and then they were kissing.

He wasn't sure who made the final move closer, but when their lips met it was rough and dirty and soon all that could be heard in the room was clashing teeth and hard ragged breathing.

"God, I hate you so much," Kurt managed to get out as Blaine pushed him back against his own dressing table. He could feel as Blaine moved his hands behind him and pushed all of his belongings onto the floor. He would have said something if Blaine hadn't started kissing him again.

Blaine dipped down slightly, their mouths still attached, and placed his hands under Kurt's thighs and lifted him up onto the table.

"No you don't," Blaine replied as he started kissing down Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned in response, his brain stupid with arousal, unable to follow the conversation. Blaine started undoing the buttons on his shirt, continuing until he got half way down before letting out an annoyed huff against Kurt's neck and ripped the rest of the shirt off.

"Hey!" Kurt squeaked, he liked that shirt.

"Shut up, I'll buy you a new one," Blaine said and then he trailed his lips down onto the other boy's chest. The heat of Blaine's mouth felt amazing against Kurt's cool skin; he moaned again, shirt forgotten.

Blaine carried on his path down until he got to just above Kurt's pants and he gave a frustrated sigh when he felt Blaine's mouth leave him.

"What now?" he asked.

"Take off your pants and lie face down onto the table," Blaine growled into his ear.

Hating how much control Blaine had of the situation, he started kissing at Blaine's neck, smirking slightly when he heard a choked off moan leave the other man's lips.

He decided that Blaine was wearing too much clothing so he brought his hands around to unhook the clasps of the pink jacket that kept tickling at his bare skin. Once it was off, it was clear that Blaine wasn't wearing anything underneath. Rather than commenting on it, Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's defined chest, slowing down as he brushed over the round bump of his belly until his hands finally reached their destination. Bringing one around to hold Blaine's ass, he felt Blaine was hard with his other hand and began palming him through his skin tight black jeans.

Blaine was panting hotly against his neck, delicious groans leaving his mouth, but then Kurt's hand was being pushed away.

"Turn. Around." Blaine's voice was rougher and gravely as he gave his order and Kurt didn't even think before he followed it through. "I expect you naked when I get back."

Desperate to take what Blaine offered; to be touched, to be _fucked_, Kurt quickly stripped off his pants and bent over the table, propping himself up on his elbows.

Rather than think the situation through, that he was on display - offering himself up to this arrogant, egotistical man, Kurt faced straight ahead and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked _wrecked_, his once elegantly dishevelled hair a mess on top of his head and remnants of make-up smeared across his face.

The room was very dull, the only light from scattered fairy lights above dressing tables and a lamp in the corner of the room, but Kurt could vaguely make out Blaine's figure as he too took off his pants. Blaine seemed to look around in his draw before he emerged and lifted his head. They made eye contact in the mirror and Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes roamed over his body, a smirk slowly creeping on to his face.

Kurt's dick twitched from where it lay trapped between his body and the table, somehow enjoying the way Blaine was looking at him. He resisted the urge to rut forward, desperate for any kind of friction, as he saw Blaine take himself into his hand and give a few lazy, slow strokes.

"God, look at you." Blaine began to slowly advance on him, like a predator tormenting its prey, and Kurt began to feel too exposed.

"Hurry up before I change my mind," he snapped, - although he was naked, he wore the sarcasm like a shield.

Blaine chuckled at him and Kurt was reminded of how much he hated this guy. "Shh, I've seen the way you look at me." Then, Blaine was behind him. Fingers digging into his hips and teeth nipping at the back of his neck. "You want this as badly as I do."

Blaine removed his hands and Kurt suddenly felt cold all over. He saw Blaine reach for something beside him and he wasn't sure when a condom and a tub of lube were placed there. Blaine grabbed the condom and rolled it onto himself before slicking himself up with lube.

Kurt watched as Blaine took a step back and stared pointedly at his ass. With one hand still on his cock, Blaine cupped and squeezed his ass cheek. He came closer again, and Kurt was actually worried for a second that he was going to -

"I'm not going to fuck you yet," Blaine said, obviously noticing Kurt's slight distress. "Just…" he started, placing his cock between Kurt's cheeks shallowly thrusting upward.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine hot and hard against him, his movements dragging Kurt's cock against the table. "Oh fuck," he whispered, grateful for some friction.

"Can't wait to be inside you," Blaine said, rubbing against Kurt a few more times before pouring more lube onto his fingers. "Spread your legs a little wider for me." Kurt complied and hissed as he felt Blaine's finger push in to him. "Can't wait," Blaine muttered again absently, adding another finger.

Despite the roughness of it all, Blaine was taking his time to prepare Kurt, scissoring his fingers and stretching him slowly. Too slowly.

"Come on, another," Kurt said, the little pain and discomfort that was there to begin with subsiding to pleasure. He pushed back against the three fingers that he could feel inside of him, desperate for deeper and more. "More, more, more," he babbled out.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine agreed, removing his fingers. Kurt whined a little at the loss but he was happy to see that Blaine was finally losing some of his composure. He let out a groan as Blaine eased himself in, enjoying feeling so full as Blaine bottomed out.

Kurt wasn't given a second to adjust before Blaine snapped his hips forward, already setting a hard and unforgiving pace. "Fuck, you feel so good," Blaine moaned.

With every thrust, Kurt's thighs were pushed hard against the table, his head almost hitting the mirror. To steady himself, he pushed himself up onto his hands and gripped the edge of the table. "Oh my god." Kurt almost screamed, the change in position causing Blaine to hit against his prostate repeatedly.

"Not God, but close enough," came the sassy reply and Kurt rolled his eyes even as Blaine continued to fuck into him.

"J-just shut up and fuck me," he replied, his voice a lot more breathily than he would have liked.

The grip around Kurt's hips tightened, it was almost painful and he knew there would be bruises tomorrow. He was pulled back roughly to meet the thrusts as Blaine continued to pound into him. Kurt was chanting a mantra of obscenities as Blaine kept up the relentless pace, his cock was steadily leaking pre-cum all over the table, and he dreaded to think of how much of a mess there would be afterwards.

"_Fuck,_ so close," Blaine said between gritted teeth.

"Me - me too," Kurt said, trying to support himself on one hand so that he could grab his cock with the other. Blaine seemed to take pity on his failing attempts and began to stroke him in time with the thrusts that were beginning to lose rhythm and becoming more frantic and unsteady.

"Come on, _Kurt_," Blaine said close to his ear, "Come for me."

It was hearing Blaine say his name for the first time that finally pushed him over the edge, spilling all over his dressing table and Blaine's hand with a scream. Blaine stroked him through his orgasm and seconds later Blaine was crying out behind him, his face buried in Kurt's back as he came into the condom.

Kurt fell forward back onto his elbows as Blaine was riding out his release, unable to support himself upright any longer. Blaine stilled behind him with a low moan and Kurt winced as he pulled out. Blaine had seated himself on the edge the dressing table and Kurt let out a long groan. "Oh my god, between my drying come and your bare ass - I'm going to need a new table."

Kurt heard Blaine chuckle but he didn't have enough strength to lift his head to see. "Such a drama queen."

Kurt gasped, shocked, and his head snapped up. "_Me?_" he asked incredulously. "_I'm_ a drama queen? Shut up and go and get me a towel."


End file.
